


Aftermath

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: NCIS
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/525456">“The First Night”</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Disclaimers:** NCIS, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** none really  
 **Pairing:** Tim McGee/Ziva David/Jethro Gibbs [no, you don’t need glasses, that actually says McZibbs]

* * *

Gibbs opened his eyes and blinked into the greyish darkness that was Ziva’s bedroom in the moments just before dawn. Something had woken him. He raised his head and took in Ziva’s sleeping form, smiling at her youthful, innocent face. They had really worn her out the night before. Which was when fact that there was someone missing from the bedroom registered with him.

With a soft sigh, he got out of bed, having long ago mastered the art of managing to do it in a way that did not disturb the woman’s sleep and grabbed his boxers from the floor, putting them on before he ventured out of the bedroom. His muscles ached duly, reminding him that he wasn’t twenty, or thirty any more. He pushed the thought aside in favor of his current mission.

The light in the hallway was out, but some came streaming from the living room, so he followed the hallway until he stood in the doorway to the room. Gibbs clenched his fists briefly at the sight of Tim McGee getting dressed in a hurry and with his back to the door. Blowing up at the young man wouldn’t do any good. Unlike Tony, who profited from a good talking to, Tim was more likely to just shut down and lock others out. Though Gibbs had never really known how to talk to the young agent. He had had his moments when he had managed to hit the right tone, yes, but most of the time, he was at a loss. Even when they had done their convincing, it had mostly been Ziva who had done the talking, with Gibbs as a silent support who grunted his consent. Ziva knew how to handle McGee, she knew when to go from flirty to friendly to stern to teasing. But Ziva was sleeping right now, and he was all that stood between the young man bolting on them.

Tim had finished dressing and turned around, freezing when he caught sight of Gibbs. His eyes widened and Gibbs felt strangely reminded of the time when he had confronted him about his relationship with Abby. Wow, that had been a long time ago.

“Going somewhere?” he asked casually and watched as Tim visibly deflated.

“Boss-” he started, but Gibbs shook his head and took a step to the side, making room for the other man to leave, should he chose to.

“Not gonna make you stay if you don’t want to.” he said as Tim’s eyes widened again. “Just thought that you might wanna stay for breakfast instead of stealing away in the night.”

McGee gave a soft sigh. “Yeah, well, I thought that, you and Ziva, that you might… wanted to be alone.” he shrugged, causing Gibbs to narrow his eyes. Apparently, the man hadn’t really understood the implications of him accepting their invitation to their bedroom.

“This wasn’t a one-time thing.” he said, wondering just how Tim could possibly have come to that conclusion. “If we had just wanted someone to spice up our sex, we wouldn’t have chosen a member of the team.” Gibbs told him bluntly. “For that, some random stranger would have been enough and way less messy.”

He watched as the wheels turned in McGee’s head and the younger man struggled to figure out the meaning and implications behind the statement.

“But…” he started, frowning. “Why me? Why not Abby, or Tony?”

Gibbs shrugged, giving a lopsided grin. “Ya think I want DiNozzo anywhere close to Ziva?” he asked. “And again, this wasn’t just about the sex.” he told him, taking a step closer to Tim. “You’re a good guy, Tim. You care, and you have an impressive crush on Ziva.”

At that, Tim turned crimson and looked away. Gibbs reached out and stroked his cheek, making him turn his head again so he was looking at the other man. “I’m not saying it’s not gonna be complicated. Hell, it already is. But I wanna be clear, neither Ziva nor I want you gone.”

Tim swallowed and nodded, drawing a slow breath. “Okay.” he muttered.

“Okay, what?” Gibbs pressed, waiting, but Tim’s eyes widened an instant before the sound of soft footsteps registered with Gibbs and he turned around to see Ziva running a hand through her messy curls, or at least attempting to as she blinked sleepily.

“What are you two doing up?” she asked, covering a yawn with her hand. She was wearing Gibbs’ oversized shirt and walked over to him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and giving a content sigh when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him. “And why are you dressed?” she narrowed her eyes at Tim and Gibbs saw him swallow thickly.

“I was… going to get breakfast.” McGee stammered, relaxing. Ziva frowned sleepily before nodding. “You want anything specific?” he asked her and she shrugged.

“No. Wait, a croissant would be nice.” she declared, her eyes lighting up. Tim grinned at her before looking at Gibbs.

“Coffee. There’s none in this apartment.” he grunted as Ziva jabbed her elbow at him.

“Okay.” Tim nodded before moving past them. It wasn’t until they heard the door close that Ziva dropped the pretense and straightened, moving away from Gibbs, her eyes completely alert and all traces of sleepiness gone.

“He was going to run, wasn’t he?” she asked, furrowing her brows lightly.

“Yep.” Gibbs confirmed, reaching out for her and tracing the neckline of the shirt. It looked way better on her than it did on him, he mused as his girlfriend sighed.

“This is gonna take a long time, isn’t it?” she muttered, allowing him to pull her close again.

“Yeah, well, already had a lot of patience opening me up to the possibility of Tim joining us.” he muttered, pressing a soft kiss against her temple as Ziva chuckled, remembering how he had first balked at her mentioning the idea of Tim joining them in this relationship. “It’s gonna be fine.” he assured her. “Not today, not tomorrow, not next week. But somewhere down the road, it’s gonna work out.”

“I hope so.” Ziva breathed, turning her face into his chest and inhaling his scent as she allowed herself to relax.

_fin._


End file.
